This disclosure relates to computation architectures and, in particular to low power computation architectures.
General purpose processors may be programmable to perform complex calculations. However, because of the general purpose nature, such processors may consume more power and perform at a lower speed, especially for calculations involving increased parallelism. Graphics processing units (GPUs) may be configured to perform faster than general purpose processors; however, the increased performance is accompanied by higher power consumption. Higher power solutions may negatively impact performance of a mobile device.